The present invention relates to a fax machine having an accounting function.
In recent years, faxing services are as easily available as public telephones. For example, faxing services have recently been available at many convenience stores.
If one uses a faxing service at a convenience store, the store has to collect the money for the service. A coin vendor may be used to collect money effectively. JP H2-25153 A discloses a conventional fax machine fitted with a coin vendor, which subtracts the charge for a faxing service from the amount of money inserted into the vendor, and which keeps fax transmission possible until the remainder of the inserted amount becomes insufficient.
When one uses a fax machine for public use, it is important for him/her to avoid the risk of information leakage. For example, if the fax machine holds the destination number, the number may become known to third parties.
It may be inconvenient to delete the destination number from a fax machine every time a fax transmission job is interrupted. Some convenience stores limit the number of sheets which can be faxed at a time. When one uses a faxing service at a convenience store, it is troublesome for him/her to reenter the destination number, image quality, and other setting information every time a fax transmission job is interrupted.
The object of the present invention is to provide a convenient fax machine which avoids the risk of information leakage.